Micro Cellular Urethane (hereinafter ‘MCU’) bump stops/spring aids are well known in the art to assist vehicle suspension systems. More particularly, bump stops/spring aids are frequently used in connection with vehicle suspension systems using shocks and strut assemblies. These assemblies provide a comfortable ride in addition to influencing the control and handling of the vehicle. Bump stops/spring aids are commonly designed using undercuts to promote folding of the bump stop/spring aid material. Folding of a bump, stop/spring aid is particularly desirable because it allows compression of the bump stop/spring aid without lateral expansion of the bump stop/spring aid. However, undercut resultant folding does not produce a regular spring rate progression versus deflection curve with respect to certain handling events. Accordingly, a MCU bump stop/spring aid which produces a regular spring rate versus deflection curve with respect to handling events is particularity desirable.